


Could It Be Love?

by GrizzlyWaterFrame



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Love, Post midseason finale, post 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyWaterFrame/pseuds/GrizzlyWaterFrame
Summary: A little one shot regarding the Mid Season Finale of Lucifer! What do Lucifer and Chloe feel as they sip wine in Lucifer's penthouse? What will happen...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted in a while due to school and work but I could not resist writing a short little one shot after tonight's episode! Enjoy!

She had planned to go to him looking for answers. Not answers to why he knew Charlotte Richards so well or why he leaked the critical information regarding the case.

 

No.

 

Chloe needed answers to why she kept letting him in when he probably was only going to let her down. She needed answers to why she can’t stop thinking about his looks, his laugh, his charm, and so much more. She needed to know what these feelings all meant and if they would be returned.

 

So, as she entered the familiar flat she noticed Lucifer walking out, with a quick rundown on what was going on it turned out he was repaying her for their previous “date”. 

As they sat Lucifer brought up what she had said at the trial, and without hesitation or thought her hands immediately shot out to grasp his and he did not even flinch or pull away but welcomed them with gentleness.

Before she knew it they were leaning in closer and closer until their lips were only inches apart. His eyes were pleading for the much wanted -no needed- response and instead of pulling away this time, she closed the gap. 

It was almost as if fireworks were literally exploding. Neither of them had ever experienced such a feeling before, and in no time at all their bodies were both begging for more. The kiss deepened from light and gentle to passionate and fiery, nor Chloe or Lucifer were shying away from the long awaited connection. 

They stood up from their seats, only letting go of each other to breathe but then quickly returned to one another's embrace. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe as to let her know he was never letting go and Chloe reciprocated the feeling by holding him just as tight.

As they made their way to the bedroom both of them figured out what all these feelings were and what they meant. 

 

They were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Also what did you guys think of the Mid Season Finale?---I am overall shocked and eager to find out exactly what Chloe possibly is and what God intends to do with her.


End file.
